halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Ending of Halo 3 It's just come to mind, but when S-117 narrowly missed out on going through the portal back to Earth, he lived and everything. But we all know he is LUCKY, so could him not going through the portal be a good thing??? Wr1ghty 03:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Just a question, when they fired Installation 04 (2) we all saw the shockwave of Halo being activated, since MC didn't go through the portal, surely he should of died from the activation of Halo????? I guess that is where luck comes into it again. - Wr1ghty 03:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :There's no such thing as luck, and the Halo activated the second the ship went through the portal. The portal sent the first half to Earth, and the second half to perhaps another portal location, as the Halo was closer to the Ark than Forward Unto Dawn. It damaged the Ark first, which probably made the portal malfunction, changing the exit vector of the ship when it was half-way through. That's my theory. [[User:Kougermasters|'Kougermasters']] [[User talk:Kougermasters|(Talk)]] 04:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) It's hinted that mendicant bias has something to do with it, and I think there is such thing as luck...Papayaking 17:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *I agree with Kougermasters. I firmly believe that he whent into the portal, but for some reason didn't come out of it in the same place as 'Vadam. That is how he escaped death when the installation fired. Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 01:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) New project I've noticed that there are lists of quotes for many of the characters in Halo. What I don't get is why there are no list of quotes for the Prophet of Truth when there are for the other Prophets. So what I am suggesting is that somebody create a list of quotes for the prophet of Truth. -- 04:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Should be easy enough. He appears in most levels, either in person or on a Holo-Pedestal, so someone should be able to dig some quotes for him out of the Halo 3 levels' Transcript sections. Here are a few off the top of my head: :*''(to the Arbiter)'' "Your kind... never believed in the promise of the sacred rings." :*''(Holo-Pedestal)'' "How could I have known the parasite would follow? Surely this is the heretics' doing -- clear evidence of treachery long hidden!" :*''(On a mounted screen, to a Brute Chieftain)'' "Have you figured out how they plan to stop me?" :*''(to SgtMaj. Johnson)'' "I'll admit... I need your help. But that secret dies with all the rest." : DavidJCobb 05:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I can think of some more quotes too, if its needed: :*''(Voice over in High Charity)'' "There are those who said this day would never come...what a day to say now." :*''(In Crows Nest)'' "You are, all of you vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No...your world will burn until its surface is but glass; and not even your demon will live to creep, blackened from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage. For your destruction is the will of the Gods, and I? I AM THEIR INSTRUMENT!" :*''(Voice over in High Charity)'' "Parasite did not defeat the Forerunner, and it shall not defeat us!"--Silver Zephyr 07:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well then, start the article and add in quotes. No one's stopping you. SmokeSound off! 07:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done, though I'm not sure if I put in the right section of Truth's article. DavidJCobb 22:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) New Glitch? Is this below a glitch on narrows? Instructions: PLayer A and B both use the mancannons at the sametime (1 Player near each mancannon, then both players melee eachother when they fly close to eachhother, then fall to their deaths, (Glitch may be here-->) then both screens say they have killed the other player and no scuicide timer is used. If it is right I think i may have found that new glitch. :Not a glitch. When both players meleed each other, the game registered it as a hit and as they die from the fall, the game continues to register it as a kill rather than a suicide. The same goes when meleeing each other in the mine field in Sandtrap.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) tHANKS :That happens on other games. My sheilds were shot out and I only had one health bar when I was caught in a blast from my own grenade. The death was registered as a kill, probably because I wouldn't have killed myself on full health, and you cannot "assist" your own death.-- Forerun ''' 13:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Poll Issues Why can't I add more than 2 answers on a poll anymore? '''Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I asked spirit of fire that he said it was a bug. --Haloman101 16:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :If you refresh the page, it'll work normally again. Halopedia Online I just found a channel on YouTube called Halopedia Online. Is it an oficial Halopedia cannel, and if so, why have I never heard of it before? Are there plans for expanding it and making it more well known? Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 03:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not certain, but I think it's a different group using the same name. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC)